A Shot at Love One Shots
by cowg9997
Summary: One Shots from my Story A Shot at Love. Mostly Taylor and Bucky but other characters as well


**New to Me**

 **Taylor's POV**

No one tells you that even the best relationships can be hard at times. Not that my past relationships have been perfect, in fact they were less than ideal but with Bucky it's different. He makes me feels happy, cared for, and most of all safe. Safe is something I've never really felt around guys. Bucky gives me that though. The only thing is I'm not used to having a guy want to drop everything for me. Bucky is so attentive and helpful but I'm so used to doing everything for myself so I get weird about it sometime, like now….which is why we had our first big fight.

I went on a mission last week and came back with more than a few injuries including a nasty dislocated shoulder, a minor bullet wound that required stitches, and a sprained ankle. Being the stubborn person I am think I'm fine to do just about everything. Including making myself lunch, doing laundry, and cleaning my floor up. Now as wrong as I was about that I was not going to admit it.

"Taylor go sit down, I can finish cleaning in here." says Bucky turning the corner seeing me struggle to put dishes up.

"I've got it, you promised to go train with Steve, go ahead."

"Taylor you were told to take it easy." he says.

"I don't know the meaning of the word."

"Thats my point." he says. "Stop pushing it, you'll be out longer. Let me do it."

"Bucky I said I got it." I say getting frustrated.

"Can you please just listen to me, I'm trying to help."

"I don't need your help." I say finally snapping.

We are both quite and look at each other before he just nods. "Im going to go train with Steve, I'll see you later."

"Bucky…." I start but he is already walking out.

I didn't mean to say it and now he is mad at me and that's the last thing I want. He has been so great the last month since we officially started dating and sometimes I think I don't deserve him, I can believe I just blew up at him like that. I let out a frustrated groan and set the plate down. I sit down at the counter and text Steve.

"Is he with you?"

"Yeah, he won't say much. What happened?"

"I got frustrated and snapped and I didn't mean too….did I mess this up?"

"No, just give him a little bit. It'll be fine."

"Okay…."

I take a break and ice my ankle and shoulder before I decide to get back to putting the dishes away. I'm almost done when I twist the wrong way and tear a few of my stitches. It hurts more than I anticipated and I drop the glass I was holding causing a few shards to go into my foot. Now I'm bleeding and have glass in my foot all because I was too stubborn to listen to Bucky. The tears start a few seconds later and they won't stop.

"Friday." I say in-between tears.

"Yes Ms. Barton?"

"Can you call Bucky up here? Tell him it's urgent."

"Of course."

I hear his heavy footsteps a few minutes later and as soon as he walks in I look at him. "I'm sorry." I cry.

His face softens instantly and walks over to me. "It's okay, we need to get you cleaned up though."

"I know."

"What happened?"

"I moved the wrong way and tore some stitches and then dropped the glass and it got in my foot." I say trying to calm down.

"Come on doll." He says picking me up.

He walks me down to medical and stays with me while they patch me up and then takes me back up to my floor setting me on the couch. I watch as he cleans the blood and and glass up before he goes to my room getting me a new shirt and then throwing my other one in the wash. Once thats all done he sits on the couch next to me.

"I shouldn't have left earlier." he says.

"I shouldn't have said that to you, I also should have listened to you, you were just looking out for me."

"I'll always look out for you." he says grabbing my hand.

"I know…..I know that it's just….I'm not really used to that. I've had Clint but other than that the guys in my life usually don't worry about me. I mean there was my dad and then my exes just either took advantage of me or wanted nothing to do with me after a month. I'm not used to having a guy like you Bucky and I know it's not an excuse but this is all kinda new to me and I'm just trying to get used to it. Im so used to having to do everything for myself."

"You think I'm used to this?" he smirks. "I feel like I'm walking blind sometimes but I'm willing to do it because it's for you. I know you are independent, its one of the many things I love about you, but sometimes I just want to help because you shouldn't have to worry about everything all the time. Next time I promise I won't push so hard but sometimes you gotta let me help you."

"I know…I will, it just may take some time."

"And thats okay." he smiles. "I have things I need to work on, but we will work on them together."

"Sounds good." I smile.

"Good." he says before kissing me.

I am beyond in love with him and even when I think I don't deserve him, he is there to prove me wrong.


End file.
